creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Teletubbies: Here Come the Teletubbies Original 1997 VHS
Teletubbies: Here Come the Teletubbies Original 1997 VHS Well hello there.....it's nice to write to you all. Sorry if I haven't written in a few months, all because of what happened to me a few months ago. When I was younger, my favorite show was Teletubbies. My favorite VHS tape from Teletubbies was "Favorite Things". I got it for Christmas many years ago as a 2 year old. I really loved the characters, even the bunny rabbits and the TV transmission sequences, even if the Magical Events creeped me out a bit. I don't really watch it anymore because now I'm focused on my college level courses. I don't really watch the new show that much because it ruins the show. However, I do like the Tiddlytubbies because I think they're cute. I have a ton of DVDs and a few VHS tapes, "Favorite Things" is one of them. There's just one Teletubbies VHS or DVD I've never seen, and that's "Here Come the Teletubbies". I do remember finding a DVD of this at Toys R Us when I was younger, but for some reason I never got it. A few months ago I felt like I really wanted to watch it, so I decided not to look for the DVD release, nor the US VHS release, but the original UK VHS release from 1997. I tried looking for it for days and days until one time on eBay I found a listing that said this: TELETUBBIES HERE COME THE TELETUBBIES ORIGINAL 1997 VHS IN GOOD CONDITION! It came from a British resident named TeletubbiesFan1998, saying he watched it when he was younger but doesn't watch it anymore due to it being very "unusual". I purchased it and it was sent to my house in the US. I was so excited! One week later, my parents were going to an expensive restaurant. They couldn't afford for me to go plus it had alcoholic beverages so I stayed home. I had my cell phone with me just in case I needed to call them. When they left, I got the tape from the mail and opened it up and put it in. As it turns out, it works pretty great on my VHS player, despite the tape being from the UK. I couldn't believe it! The tape opened pretty normal, however, there's some differences in the tape. For example, on the case, there was no "As Seen on TV" logo, making it pretty odd. Plus, there was no "Over the hills and far away, Teletubbies come to play!" on the case either, making it a very unusual version. There was also no BBC logo, and the only thing on the back of it was the Ragdoll logo as well as stills from the video. It did have the UK rating on it however, despite the fact there was no Children's Video logo as well. Since there was no BBC logo on it, instead of "It is produced for the BBC by Ragdoll" on the back, it said "It is produced by Ragdoll" which made me think "Was this a pitch pilot for Teletubbies or what?" It looked like it had been photoshopped or maybe someone used colorful whiteout or whatever to get rid of those logos and sayings. I took the tape out and it had NO label. "That's pretty odd." I said. Sometimes buying something from eBay can be confusing to you, like buying a Nintendo 64 but instead it's a bunch of rocks. Weird. Anyways, back to the tape in the VCR. The VCR was made in the mid 1980s, so it is pretty old (it was my Dad's VCR for a very long time) however, since there was no BBC logo on the case, when the tape opened, there was no BBC logo. "Okay, that's even MORE odd!" I said to myself. There was also no ad saying "Also from the BBC". The only thing on the tape before the program started were the warnings and that's all. After that, the screen goes completely blank for about 5 minutes, with a static screen. A quote saying "Your tape will begin as soon as possible" was all that was on the static screen. Soon, the words disappeared, and the program started. The Baby in the Sun was rising, however, the pitch was lowered. That makes it even more terrifying. However, the tape ran as normal for the first 19 minutes or so, just with a few differences. Since the pitch was low the entire tape, it sounded a bit too disturbing, but I liked the first 19 minutes. One of the differences on the tape was the theme song. After the voice trumpets say, "Time for Teletubbies!" for 4 times, there's no vocals, just the Teletubbies dancing, however, the sound effects are still used, as well as the Teletubbies saying "Eh oh!" and "Big hug!" The Windmill animations were normal as well, however, after the "Playing in the Rain" segment, the Baby in the Sun stays still while end credits go through the sun, similar to the end of "Teletubbies". Plus, the Teletubbies end credits music plays, in a low pitch, making it very weird. Right after the Animal Parade magical event, a 2 minute static screen appears, with a quote saying "The Teletubbies are on lunchbreak right now, see you in a bit!" I found it even more weird. Mostly because it cost 12 bucks on eBay (8.97 in British pounds) so maybe this is a knockoff or bootleg or something. After 2 minutes, the show started again. The ditty sounded a bit creepy, and Teletubbyland had dark clouds and it looked like that it was raining. Soon, the scene cut to a scene where it stopped raining, and Tinky Winky was in the Tubbytronic Superdome eating tubby toast, but he looked like he was crying, like he had clinical depression or something. Noo Noo came over to him and the narrator said "One day in Teletubbyland, Tinky Winky was too filled up to finish his tubby toast." And so he put the toast in his bag and before he did that he took out what looked like a newspaper. The newspaper said: "A woman by the name of Holly is being charged for the tragic death of her two year old son. Her husband saw him choking on what looks to be a knife. Luckily, their oldest daughter at age 9 was able to call the police and have Holly arrested. It is unknown if she is in custody or not." Tinky Winky threw the paper to the ground and started crying some more. He stormed off and Noo Noo didn't do anything but suck up the newspaper. Soon, he started making weird noises like he was choking or something, but that ended abruptly and it cut to Tinky Winky taking a walk with his bag. Tinky Winky was then shown encountering Dipsy's hat. The narrator said "It wasn't very long until Tinky Winky saw Dipsy's hat." He took the hat and stuffed it into his bag. It seemed like a normal Teletubbies episode to me. Soon he encounters Laa Laa's ball and puts it into his bag. And a little while after that, he finds Po's scooter and puts it into his bag. It was a bit hard to put the scooter in, however, Tinky Winky handled it. "Tinky Winky put Po coota in bag!" Tinky Winky said, and some disturbing sound effects are heard, including a knife being stabbed into someone's chest, a gun going off and even a car crash. After the scooter was put in the bag, the disturbing sound effects were gone, however, Tinky Winky was then shown trying to pick up his bag, and a creepy voice came on, which sounded like Vincent Price. Tinky Winky tried to pick up the bag while the creepy voice said "YOU ARE STUPID.....UGLY.... HORRIFYING....YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ON TELEVISION!" I got a bit scared while watching this, and when the narrator started talking again, he sounded like he was on drugs or something. Tinky Winky then fainted, he was unconscious, and his arms were stuck to the handles of the bag. Soon, Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po showed up, and said "Eh oh!" to the viewer. Laa Laa noticed Tinky Winky and shook him and said, "Tinky Winky wake up! Open eyes! It's a bright sunny day! No sleep! Tinky Winky play with us!" Dipsy and Po came over and took a closer look at him. Tinky Winky looked dead and surprisingly creepy. His eyes were rolled up, his arms have come off and blood was pouring out of where his arms were. Po looked sad and said "Tinky Winky not okay!" This is the first time I've ever seen Po this sad. It then cut to Tinky Winky struggling to get up, but without his arms, no use, and he was crying hopelessly for help. "HEEEEELP!" he cried as loud as my volume was on the TV. The next scene showed a building titled "Teletubbyland Hospital" and I didn't know that Teletubbyland had such a place. Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po were all carrying Tinky Winky's almost dead body, then placed it on a hospital bed and then a doctor which looked like Dipsy but blue and a lighter face showed up. He sounded like Tom from Tots TV and he said, "Tinky Winky has accidentally injured himself when trying to pick up his heavy bag, I don't know why, this has never happened before." Laa Laa went over to Tinky Winky, lying unconsciously on his hospital bed and said, "Please wake up Laa Laa loves you". It got very dark and creepy later on. In a later scene, Laa Laa was watching Tinky Winky trying to recover from his injury, until all of a sudden, the beeper went off. It's a sound that goes off when someone dies. The doctor then said sadly to Laa Laa and the other two Teletubbies, watching from the hospital window, "I'm sorry....but I'm afraid that Tinky Winky....is....dead." It was very sad, I almost cried at that part. Tinky Winky was one of the best characters on the show. The next scene shows the 3 remaining Teletubbies in the Tubbytronic Superdome, eating their Tubby Toast sadly, especially Laa Laa, who was crying a lot. Laa Laa said something like her actress inside the suit was speaking the human language, she said "Tinky Winky's gone... I can't do anything! I don't think I can live like this anymore!" It was very sad and even Dipsy and Po cried a bit too. The next scene shows Laa Laa heading for the Tubby Custard machine, and pressed a button and a really sharp knife came out. The last thing Laa Laa does is take the knife and says "Death is horrible, especially if it's a close friend, like Tinky Winky." Laa Laa then stabs herself in the chest, and then she collapses to the ground and dies, blood pouring out of her chest. Dipsy went over to Laa Laa to see if she was okay, and mourned her loss. Po went over and cried too, and it just ended like that until the next segment showed up. The next segment was pretty dark too. The "Who Spilled the Tubby Custard?" and "Laa Laa's Watering Can" sequences were cut, and the last sequence shown was the "Tubby Toast Accident" sequence, but since Tinky Winky and Laa Laa were already dead, the sequence only had Dipsy and Po. There was lots of Tubby Toast just like in the actual video itself, and Dipsy and Po ate lots of it and got fat and chubby. They could barely move after eating all of that Tubby Toast. Po fell off her seat and her tummy started wiggling. Soon, the Windmill started to spin with the Stop Spinning music, and Po got so scared she rolled out the doors and Dipsy chased after her. As soon as they reached the Windmill, Dipsy and Po bumped into each other and fell down, but then, Po's antenna turned black like smoke and started to melt. Soon, her eyes caught fire and she died. Dipsy cried a lot and said "Dipsy!" as his tummy and antenna lit up, and then, it lit up some more as Dipsy got closer to the windmill. The pink sparkles made him catch fire as he ran to Po and he hugged her as his transmission music played. Both caught fire and then the video ended abruptly. No Tubby Bye Bye sequence, no TV transmission sequence, nothing else. The tape just ended like that. I couldn't believe it. This probably must have been fanmade. Who was TeletubbiesFan1998 by the way? A spam bot? A hacker? I thought about that for a week until I came to a distinct conclusion.....this must have been a bootleg. After coming up with that conclusion, I decided to email Ragdoll Productions, the company who made Teletubbies. I explained everything that happened. A few minutes later, they replied back to me, which was quick, so this was what the email said: To: Scared and frightened From: Ragdoll Productions Subject: Terrifying Here Come the Teletubbies Original 1997 VHS, Fanmade or Bootleg? We're very sorry about your experience. We had nothing to do with this tape. Considering that it looks to be an unfinished version, this could have been a bootleg, or an early version we've never seen before. But considering the disturbing sequences in this, this might have been fanmade or a bootleg inside an unfinished case. We think you should get rid of this tape so you will never think about this ever again. Remember, the Teletubbies love each other very much. -Ragdoll Productions And so, I got rid of the tape, along with my Favorite Things tape, my Look DVD and my Tinky Winky plush toy from my childhood. I donated all of them to Salvation Army except for the Here Come the Teletubbies tape, you see, I threw it away in the garbage. Now, I have several other Teletubbies items left, but I'm hiding them all in my closet. Nobody in my family, except me, has seen those items since. My dad was reading the newspaper one Sunday morning which was about this woman by the name of Holly being charged for the tragic death of her two year old son. Her husband saw him choking on what looks to be a knife. Luckily, their oldest daughter at age 9 was able to call the police and have Holly arrested. It is unknown if she is in custody or not. This all sounded familiar. This looked like the newspaper from the tape I just watched. Did my Dad just go to London or something? Was it my dad who made the tape? It's still an unsolved mystery to this very day. So then I decided to go to the woods. I found this cliff with a rock wall. Being the good climber I am, I climbed down the wall and sat on a crack, causing me to fall. I did get rescued however, because of the special message I have remembered for 20 years....the Teletubbies love each other very much. I am now in the hospital recovering from my fall. Peace to all and the end. Category:Tapes Category:Hidden tapes Category:Creepypasta